dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mob Weapons Patch
Mob Weapons Patch The Mob Weapons Patch (sometimes called the Mafia Weapons Patch) is a weapon mod for Duke Nukem 3D (compatible with version 1.3d of Duke Nukem 3D, as well as Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition through the use of EDuke32). It was created by Kenneth Finegan and released on May 31st, 1999. The mod features new weapons and new sound effects. To play the mod with a source port, such as EDuke32, do the following steps: # Install the mod (this must be done in MS-DOS or a DOS compatible program such as DOSBox) by placing the mod's unzipped folder (mobpatch) into your Duke Nukem 3D or Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition directory (directory = folder) and running the MOBPATCH.exe file. This will put all of the mod's files into your Duke Nukem 3D or Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition directory. If you have any .ART files in your Duke Nukem 3D or Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition directory, they will need to be deleted prior to installing the Mob Weapons Patch. # After the mod installs, go to your Duke Nukem 3D or Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition directory and copy and paste the following thirteen files into a new folder (the new folder can be named anything you want; for the sake of simplicity, this 'example' folder will be named "MOBWEAP"): #* BIGGUN1.wav #* DEFS.CON #* GAME.CON #* GLAUNCH.wav #* PISTOL.wav #* PISTOL2.wav #* README.txt #* SHOTGUN.wav #* SHOTLOAD.wav #* TILES000.ART #* TILES009.ART #* TILES010.ART #* USER.CON # Copy and paste the MOBWEAP folder into your EDuke32 folder, then run EDuke32 with the custom game content directory settings set to the "MOBWEAP" option. Weapons * Mighty Boot * Dual Beretta Lightwave Pistols (uses a new sprite, Pistol replacement) * Shotgun (uses the same sprite as the Shotgun from NAM/NAPALM) * Tommy Gun (uses the same sprite as the Tommy Gun from Blood, Chaingun Cannon replacement) * RPG * Dynamite (uses the same sprites as the Bundle of TNT and the Remote Detonated Dynamite from Blood, Pipe Bomb replacement) * Shrinker * Devastator * Laser Tripbomb * Double Barreled Shotgun (uses the same sprite as the Sawed-off Shotgun from Blood, Freezethrower replacement) (The Microwave Expander is not usable in the Mob Weapons Patch.) Credits Monolith Software for the Tommy Gun, dynamite and DBshotgun graphics. The TNT Team for the shotgun graphics, and whoever made the Beretta Lightwave model. James Ferry for telling me how to make the Freeze thrower shoot different projectiles. Trivia * In June 1999, two Doom weapon patches containing content from the Mob Weapons Patch were released by Don Tello; the first one included the new Shotgun and the second one included the Tommy Gun (both are compatible with Doom/The Ultimate Doom, Doom II, and Final Doom). * The weapons in the Mob Weapons Patch would later be included in Coolio TC, a Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition total conversion demo mod created by Tornado and released on August 11th, 2008.